


[Luwoo]住在对面公寓的人

by Jerrypabo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrypabo/pseuds/Jerrypabo
Summary: 888还债断太久了也是第一次写车，感觉玩儿完了。算是情人节礼物吧嘿嘿。不喜欢也没事儿！
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 19





	[Luwoo]住在对面公寓的人

【金廷祐】

对面公寓的左数第三个房间里好像住了个栗色头发的亚洲人。

金廷祐最近才注意到这个事情。

他们的窗户正对着彼此的，不同的是，对面的公寓更高级一些，有一个不算大却正朝阳的小阳台。而他只有个小飘窗而已。

Money的力量。

就是上个月的七号，午后15:21，阳光丝丝缕缕从云层里漏下来，打在对面的阳台上。

和阳台上坐着看书的人的身上。

金廷祐不知道刚睡了午觉起来晕晕乎乎的自己为什么当时还有空瞧一眼手边的电子表，然后只消一遍就把这毫无章法的数字记了个牢。

大概是想纪念对那人第一次动心的时间的一种本能？

现在，金廷祐右手还拽着窗帘，却保持着停滞的动作，望着对面空荡荡的房间，试图在黑暗中探索一些什么。

对面的人回来的总是很晚，这一点金廷祐很确信，所以他放心大胆的往房间里瞧，只是恨自己的视线不能延长再延长。

他舔了舔下唇，还是拉上了窗帘。

对面的人是单身。

这是他研究了半个月得出的结论。

别误会，他不是什么私家侦探，也不是查户口的。

两栋公寓都是同一家公司旗下的，不同的方位可能有不同的房型罢了。

金廷祐在家而对面人不在的时间很少，但是总能让金廷祐逮住几个空隙仔细瞧着对方没有拉上窗帘的房间，努力判断了很久的房型。

他又上官网仔细的对比了每一个房型，甚至比他自己选房型的时候还认真。

保险起见，金廷祐厚着脸皮去楼下金道英的房间强制参观了一番。原因无二，金廷祐多方对比的结构和金道英的这个房型最为相似。

瞧着他用大拇指横比来竖比去的样子，金道英怀疑他是要给这个房间画幅图，实际上金廷祐对作画一窍不通，只是瞎比划而已。

参观完之后金廷祐也不急着还人情，他赶紧回家，打开自己从国内带来的小笔记本，记下了“他是单身”四个大字，后面还加了四个粗体感叹号。

末了又莫名觉得少女心泛滥，在末尾画了颗米粒大的桃心，跟四个粗体感叹号形成明显对比。

要问金廷祐怎么就知道那人是单身的。

对面的房型显然是单人公寓，说明他是一个人生活，一个月来，至少在金廷祐的眼中，没有见到其他的住客进到那个房间。

其次，在这个寸土寸金的欧洲首都，双人房间明显比单人房间住的更为划算，因此就算是情侣，也会愿意住在一起，用省下的钱更好的谈恋爱。

若是对方真的不在乎这点钱呢？

金廷祐说了，他不想听，他说是单身那就是单身。

金廷祐被公司下放小镇调研了，三天的“田间地头”100%真实体验真是累了个够呛。

回到自己的小公寓已经是傍晚6点左右了吧，金廷祐把手机关了机想清静一会，所以他没时间概念了。

重度洁癖让他没有办法不洗澡就躺上床，所以他只是坐在自己的小椅子上，试图先恢复一些体力。

他的椅子带着轮，脚尖有他自己的想法，轻轻在地上一点就把金廷祐带到了窗户跟前。

连脖子都嫌重，他右手撑在大理石窗台上，眼神不自觉又停留在了那人的窗玄上。

突然一只毛绒绒的东西窜到了那人的窗台上，这东西从来没见过？

金廷祐一个激灵站了起来，从书架上翻了个ipad出来，打开照相机对着那只毛绒绒放大了7.9倍，才确认那是一只金毛。

他把目光转向了自己墙角放着的小狗窝，瞧着那只用屁股对着自己的柯基，他想去散步，现在，立马。

瞧着自家柯基欢脱的样子，金廷祐怀疑这几天金道英没带它出过门。

但是那天，连狗都不想再挪动一步了，天光也渐渐暗下去了，金廷祐还是没能如他所愿偶遇到住在对面的人。

这让他的周身布满了疲倦和失望。

但第三天还真的让他在楼下等到了对面的人，那人穿了一身黑色运动服，还是栗色的头发，牵着一只幼崽金毛，不紧不慢地在后面跟着。

那人比他想象中的要高。

可他没勇气向那人搭话。

夜晚他躺在床上一帧一帧地回想两人今天偶遇的每一个细节，每一秒都在懊悔自己没能开口说一句话。

哪怕是“你好，你很面熟。”

他眉头紧皱，躺在床上长达一个小时都没有入睡。当他意识到自己的意识太过紧绷不适合入睡的时候，他做了几个深呼吸，强制放松了自己的眉头，还给自己加油鼓劲了半天。

下次一定要主动说一次话。

他不想让这个下次来的太晚，所以早早的牵着小柯基就下了楼。

结果可能是因为出门太急了，没有给小柯基的绳子系紧，居然就在门口让它溜了去。

金廷祐着了急赶紧跟着跑，大抵是平常不怎么锻炼的锅，怎么都追不上那小短腿。

一路excuse me过去，发现小柯基在前方被人稳稳地抱进了怀里。

金廷祐顾不上道谢也不顾上抬头，撑着膝盖喘了半天粗气才直起腰跟人家道谢。

一抬头突然一句Thank you卡在喉咙里。

抱着小柯基的是住在对面的那个人。

【黄旭熙日记】

终于和对面的小金毛说上话了。

他大概是半年前搬进来的吧，对面窗口经常晃过去一个柯基屁股，黄灿灿的没办法让人不注意。主人也随狗，柯基的主人也留着一头色调相似的金毛，就像一个西瓜皮盖在头上的感觉，没有不好的意思，我觉得很可爱。

不可以不信我，认识我的人都知道，我很真，总来不讲假话。

小金毛好像很喜欢打扫卫生，我每天早上起来吃早饭的时候总能看到他拿着个什么东西走来走去。不像扫把也不像拖把，后来我对门打扫房间把那东西搁外头我才知道，是个吸尘器。

他很准时，每天7:40开始打扫，大概放着音乐吧，有时还会扭两下，像是被抓到岸上的鱼。

我真的没有不好的意思，我觉得很可爱。

奇妙的是，看着他乐呵呵的样子，我一整天的心情都会变得很不错，就算今天要面对五只哈士奇，也不会让我气馁。

托他的福，我每天早上都能准时起床，准时上班，老板都惊讶的给我发了奖金。

太可惜了，应该请小金毛吃饭的，但是我现在连他的名字都不知道。

他好像很喜欢看综艺的样子，他总是喜欢开着大屏电视，然后放着什么节目，我只能看见几个模糊的人影，应该是真人秀一类的吧。

看综艺的time一般都是饭点。小金毛不知道做了什么菜，抱着一个脸大的碗在那边吃，还不忘关注综艺内容，笑的前仰后合。

我很想听听他的笑声，看他的窗户开着，我便坐在阳台上试图收听。干坐在阳台上听别人笑看起来应该有点变态的样子，所以我拿了本书装作看书的样子，实际上努力竖着耳朵祈祷空气把声波带到这边来。

但我还是低估了两栋楼的距离，或者是高估了小金毛的笑声，我什么都没听到，倒是不知不觉地集中到我手里的书去了。

等天色微暗，我抬头才发现对面已经空无一人。

我赌超市里的两排鸡，小金毛绝对是个很可爱的小东西。或者，有什么魔力的小东西。

对面的窗户大概是什么虫洞，把我的理性都吸了去。

我其实并不是那么喜欢猫猫狗狗。不是因为过敏。只是我是一名兽医。

就像谁都不想把工作带回家做一样，在家里我也不想看见任何一只小动物。

但是我三天没有见到小金毛了，对面的灯暗了三天，对面的晨间打扫也没了三天，要不是我看着摆设还没有变，我都怀疑小金毛搬走了。

这一来我竟上班也对着一只金毛发呆，还破天荒的跟老板说能不能买下这只带回家。

还好，他回来了，我休假睡了个昏天暗地，直到我家那只金毛挠我腿的时候我才想起来要带它出去遛遛弯。一出门就瞧见那人顶着可爱的西瓜脑袋过来了。

但是有一个很严重的问题。

我现在一点都不帅啊！

我随便扒了件衣服，甚至头发都没有洗啊！

我一边祈祷着不要记住我，一边牵着那只不知道是小福星还是扫把星的家伙赶紧溜了。

这次我终于梳妆打扮，不对，只是洗了个头，精神焕发地，抓住了那只熟悉的柯基。

这只小家伙比想象中的要重，而我每天都在观察的那个小家伙却比想象中的要高。

我有一米八五，对面的人丝毫不逊色于我，勉勉强强还能和我平视，真的令我意外。

我不由得想起了小学美术老师讲过的近大远小，在近处看的小金毛比远处看到的小金毛大上不少。

和小金毛聊天是一件愉快爆表的事情，虽然美中不足的是，我原想他大概也是中国人，就算不能讲粤语也是可以用我的国际水准普通话酣畅淋漓的交流一番的。但是小金毛是韩国人，会说的只有一串流利的“我今年二十一岁爱好是听音乐看电影我喜欢小狗谢谢大家”，就算这里只有我一个人也要谢谢大家，我只好用我略带蹩脚的英语跟他聊了二十分钟。

不过这怎么能影响小金毛的可爱呢。

对了，现在不该叫小金毛了，我知道了他的名字，金廷祐。

【金廷祐】

金廷祐现在有些手足无措，面前是一场精彩纷呈的棒球赛，但他却忘了比分忘了观众，甚至忘记了为自己喜欢的球队应援。

因为黄旭熙就坐在他身边。

一周前，金廷祐蹲在电脑面前掐着点抢了这两张票，但不同于抢票时的坚定，给黄旭熙发邀请短信的时候却写了又删删了又写，按下发送键三十秒没有得到回应的时候立马又撤回了。就像一个触碰到东西的蜗牛，迅速的缩回了自己的壳里。

可能是太唐突了。

来自东方礼仪之国的男子心想。

但他又心疼这一张没了主人的票，大热球队决赛，卖二手都能搞个小高价呢。

但是金廷祐做人老实，还是在公寓的群聊里原价转手了。

“多买了一张票，原价转。”

发送键还没凉，群里就已经有人要了。

金廷祐便把这张票出给了完全不认识的一位住户。

可现在坐在自己身边的，确确实实是黄旭熙啊！

黄旭熙看起来倒是专心于球赛，偶尔还跟他讨论两句。

但是现场实在是吵闹，黄旭熙不得不靠近金廷祐的耳边说话。

扑通扑通

心跳的声音是不是比身边的欢呼声都要大啊！

金廷祐这么想着，心跳的速度更快了一些。

【黄旭熙日记】

这是我人生中最讨厌加班的一天，当我将诊所的门落锁，坐上回家的公交时才有时间看一眼自己的手机。

金廷祐给我发了信息，但是我只能看到对方已经撤回的字样，不免一阵沮丧。

难得小金毛主动联系一次，自己却因为忙着加班而错过了。

太难受了，我立马把金廷祐设为了特别关注，把铃声调到最响，保证他一来消息我能第一时间就看到。

闲来无事，我顺手翻了翻其他群聊里的消息。小金毛那个眼熟到不能再眼熟的头像直接出现在了自己的眼帘中。

他在出票…多买了一张，这就意味着他自己手里还有至少一张，不卖的原因大概是他自己也要去？

收下这张票，是可以和金廷祐一起看球赛的意思吗？

虽然我知道这种可能性是一半一半，但我还是想办法从那个收走票的人手中高价收了这张票。

上天眷顾。

我捏着票远远的就看见了已经坐在座位上的金廷祐，对比了一下自己手中的号码，立马感觉到有种奇怪的力量在拉扯着自己的嘴角，根本没办法放下来。

我装作惊讶的看着他，不过他看起来比我还惊讶的样子，嘿嘿，这算惊喜吗？

我怕惊喜变成惊吓，在他问起我怎么会来的时候，我拿出准备好的说辞来，“那个人说他没时间去诶，就问我要不要去，我正好没事干欸！”

“你也喜欢这个球队啊？”

“你说蓝色衣服的这队吗？当然了！我喜欢他们三年了。”

对面金廷祐笑的好像有点勉强。

我以为他更喜欢红色那队，连忙改口。

“其实红色那队也不错，你喜欢那队吗？”

“没有，我也喜欢蓝色队。”

我心里大大的yes了一下，但是我对于蓝队了解实在太少担心说太多会暴露的太多，所以赶紧叉开了话题，聊了很多关于工作上的事，又发掘出两人都爱看电影的爱好，我简直不要太有成就感。

约了下次一起在我家看个电影，因为我家有个挺好的投影设备

他看起来很乐意的样子，我都快有点得意忘形了。

但是我回家躺下之后还是对金廷祐那个有点勉强的笑很无解。

所以我忍不住爬起来google了那只球队。

google告诉我，那只球队是去年新成立的。

我真蠢。

时间可以倒流吗？

【金廷祐】

和黄旭熙这个人熟起来的速度令人咋舌，金廷祐卡着点敲黄旭熙家门的时候这么想。

上次看球“约会”没过去几天，他家小柯基不知道哪儿不舒服，哇哇地吐了一地。吓得金廷祐赶紧给黄旭熙拨了个电话。

金廷祐用脑袋和肩膀夹着电话，两只手空出来擦小柯基的嘴巴。

看着没精神的小东西，金廷祐心疼的不行，一心疼就着了急，电话里三句说不对两句的。黄旭熙就问金廷祐方不方便抱着小家伙过来一下。

黄旭熙家里养了狗就备了一些设备，而且他刚下班，手边还开着火一时不好过去。

金廷祐撂了电话就拿个外套裹起小柯基按着黄旭熙发来的地址过去了。

黄旭熙不愧是专业的，冷静的给小家伙喂了点益生菌观察着反应。

幸运的事，小柯基没什么事，过了一会看起来就舒服多了。金廷祐这才有空跟黄旭熙搭话，对方不知道煮了什么特别香，金廷祐好奇就问了一嘴。

“西红柿鸡蛋面，快。”黄旭熙有点不好意思的摸了摸头。“你要不要吃一些啊？”

金廷祐今天已经麻烦了黄旭熙就不好意思再蹭饭，再说他已经吃了晚饭，也就客套着说自己吃过了谢绝了黄旭熙的蹭饭提议。

黄旭熙嘿嘿一笑，说下次一定要来他家吃饭，他做拿手的中国菜给金廷祐尝尝。

金廷祐也当客套话听了，应着回了自己家。

没想到黄旭熙从一开始就没跟他客套，听金廷祐说自己吃过了就当人家真的吃过了不想吃，说下次一定来吃饭就真的在周五给金廷祐发消息问他周六晚上有没有空，菜单已经准备好了。

金廷祐望着手机里的信息，像是被黄旭熙的真诚感染，也不再假意客套，回复了一句。

“我很期待。”

【黄旭熙日记】

我明明调了这周末的外诊和值班，计算好了做菜需要的时间，却忘了自己的锅和灶是有限的。在中国的时候大家常说，拴住一个人的心要先拴住他的胃。我不知道小金毛，不，金廷祐做饭怎么样，但是我可是做正宗的国际化水准的中国料理，谁会不喜欢啊。

但是我好像用力太猛了，想给他尝的拿手菜列了一整个屏幕的备忘录。

所以金廷祐虽然是按约定时间来了，却也没能第一时间吃上饭。

都怪我，唉。

我翻了翻冰箱拿出了我最喜欢的米布丁给他，要他先垫垫肚子。毕竟我只知道他21岁喜欢听音乐看电影还喜欢小狗，并不知道他喜不喜欢米布丁。

但是我超爱的啊，这么好吃的东西也应该和他分享一下，如果他也喜欢那以后就可以一起吃布丁诶！

我一边看着锅里的菜，一边偷偷瞄了金廷祐几眼。

他吃东西的样子真的好乖巧哦。虽然长得是狗狗相，但是吃起东西来倒是像一只小兔子一样，小口小口乖乖巧巧的。

而且他的两颗门牙真的好像小兔子哦。

诶！一时走神差点糊了锅。

等我把面前的一锅养生粥拯救出来之后，面前的金廷祐已经帮我把手边这几个菜端到桌上去了。

看他摆盘子的背影，我突然就觉得，以后的每一天都这么过应该很幸福吧。

【金廷祐】

很意外，黄旭熙长了一张不食人间烟火的脸，做饭倒是蛮接地气的。金廷祐没有发现黄旭熙的完美计划失败，毕竟布丁他也吃的蛮开心的。

不好意思说还想吃的话，金廷祐一边嚼着嘴里的菜，一边问对面的黄旭熙布丁是从哪个超市买的。

因为黄旭熙很贴心的把封口的塑料皮扯了个干净才给他递过来，他连个牌子都没看到。

其实这一顿饭吃的安静，金廷祐有点不习惯所以开口先找了个话题，倒不是布丁有多好吃，他想多和黄旭熙聊聊天，吃饭的时间最好也不要浪费啊。

对面黄旭熙好像是松了一口气的样子，金廷祐觉得他可能在紧张什么…不过在具体在紧张什么，金廷祐猜不出来。

难道是担心自己觉得饭菜不好吃？

他这时候觉得人家做了一桌子的珍馐，结果自己连个评价都没有，有些些过分。所以黄旭熙回答的布丁品牌金廷祐左耳朵进右耳朵出，他话音刚落金廷祐就开口称赞菜很好吃，很有风味什么的。

黄旭熙看起来很高兴，吧啦吧啦打开了话匣子，从学菜心得说到童年趣事。黄旭熙讲起来故事真的充满着感染力和MSG，金廷祐听着听着笑了起来。

几杯红酒下肚，金廷祐觉得自己眼睛有点发直，精神状态也兴奋了起来。一开始是黄旭熙不停地讲故事，后来变成金廷祐冷笑话大会了。讲的故事一个比一个冷，但是对面黄旭熙却笑得停不下来。

红酒品完还意犹未尽，黄旭熙说要不要一块看综艺喝点啤酒。

金廷祐眼睛都放光。

一起看综艺！

金廷祐觉得自己在list上面列了那么久远的目标，现在居然这么轻易的就要成真了。

他一口答应。

两个人放着一池子脏碗，窝在黄旭熙那个比金廷祐大了有10平的客厅里的地毯上，拉了所有的窗帘，调暗了灯光，打开了40吋的大电视。

黄旭熙翻着手机上的综艺列表，一时懵了脑袋不知道选那个。金廷祐上来了兴致，没了平时那种保持距离的矜持感，而是直接凑上去看手机屏幕。

金廷祐兴奋的看到自己追的综艺更新了，凑得更近了一些，指着那个综艺口齿还有点不清晰的要黄旭熙给他播。

【黄旭熙日记】

他靠的太近了。

我满脑子都是给他播给他播。

他要1000个布丁我都给他买。

他呼吸打在我的侧脸，我觉得我整个人都像烧起来了一样。我虽然很想做消防员，但是我并没有学过如何给自己灭火。

我居然还像个变态一样闻了闻他的呼吸，幻想会不会又清新好闻的味道。

实际上我们两个喝了酒，呼吸之间都只有酒味罢了。

我顺着他的话，给他播了他想看的综艺。看他的眼睛被屏幕映照的亮亮的，我都有点看呆了。他侧脸真的太好看了。

他抓了个抱枕在怀里，把下巴搁在上面。摆好了姿势才腾出一只手拿起桌上的啤酒。

没一会就笑的前仰后合的。

我看不懂综艺，不过没事，我主要的目的还是能偷偷看着他。

不过看他笑得开心，我却不懂笑点，还是有一点郁闷的。

我一罐啤酒下肚，竟然对一个抱枕和这个综艺吃起了醋。我借着酒劲凑近了一点，问他这是什么意思。

他笑得眼角泛着泪花，还没等他开口解释，也没等我的理智阻止，我就控制不住自己往前去的动作。

【金廷祐】  
最喜欢的探险综艺演到了最惊心动魄的地方，金廷祐没想到身边这个人的行为更加惊心动魄。

对于黄旭熙吻上来的行为，金廷祐只觉得心脏好像分泌出了什么激素，他浑身一下激动到有些发软。

他不知道是自己的身体更软还是黄旭熙的嘴唇更软。

黄旭熙扣住了他的后脑，一边吻一边不让他逃开。其实金廷祐一点儿没有想逃开的想法。

手里抱着的抱枕早就被黄旭熙扔了个老远，他把自己挤进金廷祐怀里试图代替抱枕。 

金廷祐把这个一米八的大抱枕搂进怀里，接吻也忍不住嘴角上扬。

黄旭熙像是受到了鼓励的样子，吻的越发侵略，金廷祐迷迷糊糊地，没时间费劲思考到底自己有没有诱惑黄旭熙，只把接吻中的缺氧归咎于黄旭熙房间超强的供暖，和倒在地上的酒瓶子们。

就知道不能混着喝。

黄旭熙的手比金廷祐的还烫，他的手钻进金廷祐卫衣下面的时候，金廷祐敏感地往后缩了缩，也不敢再胡思乱想了。

金廷祐原本以为只是亲亲抱抱，没想到黄旭熙却不是这么想的，他放开金廷祐的嘴唇，嘴唇向下攻略到了脖颈，手也不满足于留恋腰间。

黄旭熙力气大，他把金廷祐放倒在地毯上，熟练地把他的卫衣往上推推，俯身亲起胸前的突起来。

金廷祐不是打不过他，只是他现在身子软成一汪水，从来都没有这么被人对待过，每一个动作和身体诚实的反应对他来说都是100%的新奇。

所以他敏感，黄旭熙亲哪里他都有反应。金廷祐嘴里也嗯嗯啊啊了起来。

黄旭熙是第一次听他这种声音，忍不住笑出了声音。不是嘲笑，就是很开心的那种笑声。

金廷祐比刚才脸更红了，他害臊，拍了一下黄旭熙的脑袋骂出脏话，问他笑个jb啊。黄旭熙听了笑到停止自己种草莓的工作，把下体往金廷祐腿上蹭蹭。说金廷祐比他想象中的要开放一些。

开放？什么叫开放，见了几次面还没互表心意就上床叫开放？金廷祐还不知道自己开放，不过黄旭熙这句话倒是给了他俩一点缓冲期。金廷祐不是不怕，从来没做过的事情和没表明的心意梗着他，两个人半裸抱在一起，盯着对方不说话。

黄旭熙又蹭了蹭，问他想好了没。

金廷祐自暴自弃地起身脱了上衣，开始扒黄旭熙的T恤。他想通了，黄旭熙要是不喜欢他他就明天把黄旭熙的脑袋拧下来送给他喜欢了好几年的“成立几个月”的球队。

黄旭熙顺着金廷祐的动作，把双手举起来让给他脱衣服。

金廷祐看着他像大狗狗一样乖巧，忍不住凑过去亲了亲脸颊，说是给他的奖励。

惹得黄旭熙解除了封印把两个人扒了个精光。

肌肤相触的时候，两个人磨蹭在一起体温一阵阵的往上飙。黄旭熙亲够了，拍了拍金廷祐的屁股要他反着跪爬在自己身上。

两个人身高差的不是很多，更方便两个人把阴茎送到对方嘴里。黄旭熙明显比较有经验，嘴张得大，舔的也有技巧。

金廷祐就没那么从容了，他留心地学着黄旭熙的动作，越留心就越感觉自己越来越兴奋。

他跪着舔着对方的东西，嘴里还呜呜的叫着，腿上也越来越没有力气。没过多久没什么经验的他越发往前面倒下去，他趴在黄旭熙大腿上，阴茎早就从嘴里滑出去了，颤抖着交了粮。

黄旭熙把人抱进房间，放在自己的大床上，给自己戴好套又拿了床头柜子里的润滑来扩张。

金廷祐可能是贤者时间结束了，按住黄旭熙的手问他自己是谁。

黄旭熙知道他没安全感，凑到他颈窝去，喃喃地告白廷祐小金毛小宝贝最爱你了。金廷祐被黄旭熙的头毛蹭了一脸，心里甜的像是塞了一百个布丁，这才放任黄旭熙往他后面塞手指，他拍拍怀里大狗狗的背说我也爱你世界上最爱你。

黄旭熙按着人在床上做了三次，做到后面金廷祐都有点疯魔了，嘴里旭熙弟弟老公傻逼轮着喊，求他稍微稍微轻一点。

第一次的痛您懂吗。

但是金廷祐没好意思说出口，他也没空说出口，黄旭熙把手指塞进他嘴里，他忙着用舌头感受他男朋友的骨节，没空说相声。

进了浴室黄旭熙似乎还是没吃够，金廷祐坐在黄旭熙怀里，感觉屁股下面硌得慌。

他使坏扭了扭自己的身子让黄旭熙更兴奋，回头却可怜兮兮说好痛，不能再做了。

黄旭熙拿他没办法，让金廷祐爬到浴缸上，看了看身后有些红肿的穴口，也不忍心弄疼他的宝贝，两人已经表明心迹，既然互相喜欢那以后机会还会更多的。

黄旭熙心疼上他，他又反过来心疼黄旭熙了，觉得自己勾起他的火简直恶劣小孩。他拉住黄旭熙想了个折中的方法。

“要不……用腿？”

没过五分钟金廷祐就后悔了，他怎么这么快就忘了黄旭熙是谁，他腿间都麻了，膝盖也跪着疼了，胳膊也撑不住了。

故技重施回头撒娇，黄旭熙这回不听了，把人压在墙上又是一轮挺腰。

又过了一会，金廷祐连反抗都不会了，说让用手就让用手，说让用嘴就让用嘴，说要往脸上射就往脸上射。听话的一批。

金廷祐觉得自己到最后都没晕过去已经彰显了自己强大的体力。但是就算自己清醒，也懒得抬起手给自己重新洗澡了。

黄旭熙不愧是健身的，一直把金廷祐抱来抱去摆来摆去插来插去的是他，现在给金廷祐细细的把浑身包括头发都洗了一遍的也是他。

金廷祐迷迷糊糊地被抱到床上，脑子线路早就断掉了，只听到黄旭熙吻他额头跟他道晚安。

他闭着眼问，“你会爱我多久。”

“不知道，很久吧。”

End


End file.
